


Ouran High School Zombie Apocalypse Survival Club

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Host Club and friends find themselved forcefully rebranded into a completely different genre. It's not fun at all.
Relationships: Haruhi & Mitsukuni & Hikaru & Kaoru & Takashi & Kyouya & Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru & Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Ouran High School Zombie Apocalypse Survival Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



„Hikaru!” Kaoru cried out, having to be pulled by Mori from his infected brother.

“Let me go!” he hissed.

“It’s too late, Kaoru,” Haruhi pleaded, “We cannot help Hikaru, we need to go _now!_ ”

“Goddam, let me-“ Kaoru started before suddenly collapsing.

“What-“ the shocked group exclaimed staring at Kyouya as he pulled a syringe from Kaoru’s neck.

“Don’t get distracted!” Kyouya yelled, “Let’s just get the hell out of here.”

“Roger,” Mori’s face turned to a look of determination as he took Kaoru into his arms and the group ran away from the courtyard, leaving their fallen friend behind.


End file.
